The Reasons Of A Warrior
by Oblivion772
Summary: This is simple, it is the life of Xiahou Dun, as accurate as i feel like making it. Feel free to suggest stories. Rated M for blood, gore, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Yo, yo, yo. Well? No one know me, thinking who the hell is that? Well you know what? None of you're damned business...oh fine, i'm Oblivion772, first story, yada, yada, yada. Be as harsh as you want, though all flames will be used to burn old school papers.

Enjoy my not quite piece of art!

' Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Other

**Chapter One-On the way to the capitol. **

**Year-185 Age-14**

Town of Dimgo Chi

Master Ding Jei's POV

'This is ridiculous! He's been training for only five years, how can he-' My thoughts get cut off as a sword flashes by my ear, getting the edge, leaving a bit off blood to fly through the air. My apprentice draws back his arm, preparing to strike again, the sun glinting off of his blade leaving a large purple blot in my vision. I had always insisted on using real blades, saying that the wood was for the weak.

He swings his arm out, though i thrust my blade out, parrying it and throwing the blade across the clearing, a readying myself to keep him from dashing towards it. Though he never does, he pulls a knife from his sash, around his waist and throws it to me, with surprising speed. i knock it out from the air with a jab, and flick upward. Though by that time, Xiahou Dun is pulling the blade from the ground. I rush over, pulling my blade down, relying slightly on gravity to aid my strength. But the student blocks deftly, forces his sword upward, sending me flying in an upward arc, landing so heavily on the ground, that it forces the air from my lungs, and leaves me feeling as if a giant stepped on my chest. He points the sharp scimitar at my throat, and i find another, larger purple blot growing in my vision, due to that unbearable glint in my face. Then he pulls it away smoothly, and instead offers me his hand, with a small smile. Something he does not give out lightly, so i swallow my wounded pride, and smile back.

'Xiahou Dun...you will be a great warrior someday.'

**Year-190 Age-19**

Wei Capitol

Xiahou Dun's POV

"I have a vision, my warriors, a vision of one country united, one that will be greater then any one state alone. One in which all will be happy, and all will prosper in the new peace." All eyes are on my lord Cao Cao, as he speaks with a passion that flows into all the men whom hear it."Join me and perhaps, we will be able to make this vision a reality, each of you're lives count for more than words can speak, and i hope you all will not disappoint me."

Finished with his speech, Cao Cao makes his way back into the fort behind him, and the rest of the soldiers follow, eager for a good sleep, after the long day of training and speeches. But i do not, no i stay, i walk through the halls, finally coming to the garden, and find a nice spot, a damp spot by a lake, where i can watch the moon, as it glows in all it's full light, feeling the soft glow above me, and the calming grass and moss beneath me, i let go, and allow my eyes to close.

Suddenly there's a sharp pain in my ribs, and i look up with a grunt, to see the shocked face of my lord Cao Cao. He looks down and gasps, then he says-"What are you doing sleeping in the royal garden soldier?"

"Royal garden? I'm sorry my lord, i did not realize these where you're private grounds, please excuse my rudeness." I say with a bow.

"You...look familiar, what is you're name soldier."

"I am humbled, my lord that you would think to pay any mind to me. My name is Xiahou Dun, anato no sabisu de."

"So you are Xiahou Dun, i was told that two of my cousins had joined this year, sore wa yorokobisedu."

"The pleasures all mine My lord, to work under a man with such strong ideals as yours, i will do anything to help you fulfill them."

"Arigato...Itoko-san."

A/N

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD D CUUUUUUUUT!

Yay, what do you think, stupid, should i continue, should i make it a yaoi? Well i will continue, but i would like a vote on if i should make it a yaoi or not. See you later!

Translations-

Anato no sabisu de- At your service

Sore wa yorokobisedu- It's a pleasure

Arigato-(REALLY, do you not know this?) Thank you

Itoko- Cousin


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Oh my god, thank you so much for actually leaving a comment...is that what its called, or is it review?

Anyway, thanks, i wasn't sure if people would approve of this pairing, because it would almost be incest.

**Chapter Two**

**Cao Cao's POV**

'What was i thinking, calling him my cousin so soon, i mustn't favor people because of personal opinions!' I yell out, smashing my hand in to the wall of my room, angry at my own stupidity. i'm in the lavishly furnished room of a high ranking general, a low table, as is custom in china, with a small blue cushion by it, a quill and a small bottle of ink by it, paper scrolls kept beneath it. there is a small futon, meant only for one, but still allowing the maximum amount of comfort. I wish though, as i glare through the window, to the place where i had met that man-Xiahou Dun-the day before, that i could get him out of my head.'Why can't i?'

But then, a knock on the door to my room shatters the cloud of quiet contemplation.

"My lord, i apologize, but you are due to a meeting with the armies generals."

"Arigato Dian Wei." I say back, immediately recognizing the voice of my newly appointed guard."I will be out in a minute."

I go to my small pile of newly washed clothes, the servants must have done that. i get my under clothes, robes, armor, then my weapon, which i carry with me all the time in case there is a situation in which i might need it. Fully clothed, i walk to the door, opening it and quickly going to the room, in which the meetings are always held. Down the hall for 25 steps, turn right for 15 steps, then take the two immediate rights, and there will be a large room, in which there is a large table, several dozen cushions around it, in which the generals meet to discuss tactics, and to have a feast after a very successful battle.

Entering it, i take my usual seat, at the far right, three seats from the end, next to Xu Huang, and Zhang Liao. Near the end, by the tactition, Sima Yi by the time all of them have gotten here, i have had way to much time to think, and found my thoughts wandering back to Xiahou Dun.

'I must be cold to him as i am to all others, never favor any.'

**Xiahou Dun's POV**

**Same Time**

"Okay Dun! I concieve!"

"Now, what do you say Yuan?"

"Um...sorry for doubting your skills?"

"And i accept." I say, with a smirk, at my cousin, who's still just getting up, going for his dropped club.

I turn away, beginning to regret my choice of coming down here in the first place, as i feel a twinge in my ribs. Then, a arm is swung around my shoulders, so heavily that i stumble a bit, and i hear the familiar voice of Xiahou Yuan again. "So, what do you say we go get some soba hmm?"

"I suppose-" I begin

"Great!" Yuan yells, and runs ahead of me"Last one there pays!"

"Dammit." I mutter, racing after him, i'm usually a bit faster then him, but i'm in full armor, while he is only in his under clothes, and robes.

**Several Minutes Later**

"Hah!" Yuan pants, a smirk on his face."Now...now you pay!"

"Shizukani...you had me at a disadvantage." I say, panting as well, we had run out the castle, into the town, gotten lost twice, and finally found the place, to find that it was right next to the castle.

We take our seats, next to a large man, who's currently shoveling all the food he can fit into his mouth. Yuan immediately calls the owner over, and orders the meals. Then i feel another presence near us, and a gruff voice sounds near us.

"Slow down Zu Xhu, you'll kill yourself."

I look behind too see a large man, about six feet tall, with muscles bulging, and a bald head.

The large man by us tries to say something, but the food starts to dribble from his mouth, and he stops.

"Hey."Yuan says, looking at the muscled man, who looks at us, two men panting like overworked dogs."Weren't you standing right by Cao Cao in the ceremony?"

The man nods, and says"Teisei, me and Zu Xhu are his bodyguards. Did you two just join?"

"Right"Yuan answers"Had to walk halfway across the state though."

Zu Xhu next to us gulps, and asks me"Why aren't you saying anything? Are you mute?"

"No. Yuan just likes to talk."

"Well at least i do talk!" Yuan yells.

"Because you like hearing the sound of your own voice."

The face that Yuan makes is so strange, that both me and Dian Wei burst into loud laughter, and i can tell i'll like this man.

A/N

What do you think? Much longer right?

I hope that you liked it, you would not believe the trouble i went through to post this, i had to sneak my moms computer out, and put it in my room to write(She's at work.) i hope i don't get caught...

By the way, i forgot the disclaimer! Allow... !

Kera(MALE)- What?! I'm not doing this!/Storms out/

Hol(MALE)- Kera dammit get back here, we have a duty to our creator!/Runs after him angrily/

Kera- Shizukani Hol, i don't owe anything to her!

Oblivion772- Gasp, hurt.

Mourn(MALE)- It's okay Oblivion, he didn't mean it, he's just been in a bad mood today.

Oblivion772- Well...okay, well, Ranon, Tari, you are the only ones left to do the disclaimer.

Tari(MALE)-...

Ranon(MALE)-...

Ranon & Tari together, monotonously- Oblivion does not own Dynasty Warriors.

Darkness- Koei does.

Oblivion772- OH MY GOD, i forgot Darkness, forgive me?

Darkness- Mochiron.

Next time, you'll meet more, and get some descriptions, on what they look like, would you also like me to share a bit of their past?

Translations-

Arigato- Thank you

Shizukani- Be quiet/Silent

Mochiron- Naturally/Of course


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey, i'm back after a 68 day break, sorry if this seems curt, but my FUCKING brat little brother deleted this, and so i have to start again. So i realized about a month ago, i've been using Japanese words, when i should be using Chinese. By the last way, one last question should there be explicit sex scenes for the yaoi, or no?

DISCLAIMER!(Why must we do these?!)

Hol- I have found the baka milady Oblivion.

Oblivion772- Mi-? N-never mind. Thank you Hol.

Hol- PUUUUUUUUUURRRR

Kera- Shut up yo-wait wha-? Are you purring Hol?

Hol- It would appear so... I wonder why?

Tari- Because i hacked into you're mainframe.

Oblivion772- Wha-?! Tari! How could you?!

Tari- Ranon expressed something akin to curiosity regarding the sound wolves make when they are joyful.

Ranon- I had not meant for him to do anything about my curiosity.

Hol(Purring uncontrollably)- Turn it off!

Kera- BWAAHAAHAAA!

Majumori(Female)- Oh no Hol!

All- Majumori?!

TB-

Mourn- Wait! No one did the disclaimer!

All- Kera?

Kera- No!

Oblivion772- Fine then, Somora!

Somora(Randomly appears)- Huh?

Oblivion772- Somora, be a dear and do the disclaimer.

Somora- Disclaim what? Wait...oh gods, wheres Norama?! NORAMA!

/runs off/

Kera- to think we're related.

/All look at him questioningly/

Kera- What?

All- Disclaimer?

Kera- NO!

All- Mourn?

Mourn- Sure thing! Oblivion does not own Dynasty Warriors-

Darkness- Koei does.

Oblivion772- OH MY GOD I FORGOT DARKNESS AGAIN!

Story start

Xiahou Yuan's POV

"Hey Dun!" I call across the room "Ya wanna go get some sake tonight?"

"Can't." He calls back from where he's sitting with Xu Zhu and Dian Wei. "Have to train."

"You train all day every day!"

"Because there is no war, we must work harder with training in order to stay in shape."

"Whatever. Dian Wei."

"I'm training with him." Dian Wei answers.

"I'll go!" Xu Zhu yells.

"Great! See ya later Biǎomèi !"

I run out the room, Xu Zhu following me. Through the halls, we earn a few questioning stares, and disapproving glares. Until we come to the gate of the castle, no one stops us, but once there, i see a figure, standing there, with bright blue linen robes, and a sharp one-handed blade by his side.

"Hey Lord Cao!" I call.

"Wha-?" He asks, looking back. "Xu Zhu? What are you doing here, and who are you?"

"Xiahou Yuan, pleasure ta meet ya!"

"Xiahou? Then you are the other one?"

"Well, i'm a lotta things, but i need a liiiiiiiitle more Xìjié."

"My other cousin that joined."

"Ya met Xiahou Dun? Hah! Between you and me, you'd have better luck talking to a rock then to my Biǎomèi."

Cao Cao looks at me questioningly, then turns to Xu Zhu "And why are you here?"

"I'm goin' out for some sake with Yuan here!"

"Where is Dian Wei?"

"Well... he's either in theShítáng , or in the Xùnliàn chǎng."

"Xièxiè nǐ, nǐ bèi jiěgùle yī wǎn."(Thank you, you are dismissed for the night.)

Cao Cao walks into the castle, and Xu Zhu and Xiahou Yuan start walking into the town.

"Huh, guess he needs Wei for something." Xu Zhu says contemplatively.

"Yeah, man i hope he's not in trouble, The Cao is Piàoliang gāisǐ de kǒnghè de." (Pretty damn intimidating)

Cao Cao's POV

'Gods, where are the guards when you need them.' My mind mutters angrily when i come to the Shítáng, only to find it empty.'So now i suppose i have to walk all the way to the Xùnliàn chǎng, great, and all because i had to go meet a messenger.' I pass through the castle, not bothering to acknowledge any of the soldiers i pass, if i did, not only would it support the thought that i have favorites, it would take too long. Though they do, out of respect, bow to me as i walk by, waiting a little while before they move on. Coming to the door that leads to the gardens in which the the Yībān de Xùnliàn chǎng is.

Walking through the the gardens, i hear several cheers, and the clash of swords. Coming to the small clearing, in which there are usually about 5 generals, i see in the clearing, Dian Wei clashed with Xiahou Dun, in an almost stalemate, though Dian Wei is winning slightly. Beads of sweat are forming on both of their bodies. several other generals are standing around the clearing, Sima Yi is trying to write kanji on a scroll, though a small vein is showing his Cìjī. Xu Huang is watching from the edge, Wéixiào devishly, if i had to guess, he's going to challenge the winner. Zhang Fu as well is there, he's a good-natured brown haired young general, brought to his title only a few months ago, and he's looking on, cheering for both of them happily.

I look on, then walk to Xu Huang, looking back at the struggle going on"Whats going on Xu Huang?"

He glances back, then turns to me"Well it started just as training, then Dian Wei started saying that that Zhànshì couldn't match him in a battle of pure Qiángdù. So it ended up as a fight."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Well, it seemed as though that man could hold his own, Wǒ xīwàng kàn dào tā de shílì."

I look from him to the clash, then, shout angrily"Stop this now!"

The two men look at me in shock, stopping completely. Then another angry yell comes from the other side"Gāisǐ de, nǐ huì tíngzhǐ ma?!

I glare at Sima Yi, who looks in shock at his Zhǔ whom he had practically roared at.

"I-i'm sorry Géxià, i did not know it was you."

"Wǒ jiēshòu dàoqiàn."

The two men disengage, and turn to me, Dian Wei speaking to me in a still shocked voice"Do you...need something Géxià?"

I ignore him, other then a slight glare, turning to Xiahou Dun. "What are you doing here soldier? Do you not know that this is the Yībān de sīrén xùnliàn chǎng."

He looks at me, as though i had sprouted another head."I thought that being escorted by a general, and your private guard, whose trust i have gained, would allow me to be here for a spar or two."

"Tuōshēn." I answer, curtly.

"Very well." He says, and walks calmly out of the gardens. I glare at the men staring at me, though Dian Wei walks towards me."What is wrong Géxià?"

"Nothing." I answer, again more curtly then usual.

A/N

Done! Even more long, i'll try to keep the words at an average of about 2000 each time. Now profile #1 Kera!

Kera

Age- 27

Hair Color- Black

Hair Style- Long, to mid-back that is slightly spiky, but not really.

Eye Color- Red

Pupils- Swirls

Skin Tone- Slightly Tan

Outfit- Red cloth around shoulders, covers to top abdomen, and mid-back. Red scarf around abdomen. Baggy black pants. High dark brown boots, with ties all the way up, matching wristbands. Has many beads, and strings.

Element- Fire

Stats-

Attack- 1500

Magic- 600(Fire-2000, Water-100)

Defense- 850(Crush- 2500, Pierce- 600)

Magic Defense- 400(Fire-5000 Water-0)

Skill(Critical Rate)- 800

Aim(If the blows go where you tell them)- 700

Precision(Hit Rate)- 650

Speed- 500

Evasion- 600

Thank you for reading! ^3^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xu Huang's POV

'Well, this certainly is strange,' I think, as Dian Wei returns to training with the rest of the group. 'Not many people have been able to get Cao to roar like that, and even less soldiers, he would always just bring up his higher rank to them.'

"Xu Huang, what are you doing?! Get over here and train, even Sima Yi's training!" Dian Wei yells, across the clearing.

"No I'm not." Sima Yi answers from the small log he's sitting on, writing what I assume is a report.

"Well…" Dian Wei mutters "…Your training your MIND!"

I sigh, then walk over, snatching a wooden staff from the tree I had been leaning against earlier. I had used this staff since I joined the army, and the wood had softened a bit, so I could not hit it as hard as I would like, elsewise it would snap. "Fine, if it'll calm you down."

Just as I prepare to swing at the small pole from the ground, a soldier races out from the undergrowth, his hair plastered to his red face, and panting heavily.

Walking over to him, I ask calmly. "What is it soldier?" He looks up, from where he's kneeling, and says with a large gap between many words.

"A…a message for…for lord Cao!"

I raise an eyebrow, and look back at the rest of the group, who had gathered behind me. "Who is it from?"

"The…the Grand Administrator of the Dong army!"

"What? What is it about?"

"I-I wouldn't dare look, sir, they said it is for milords eyes only!"

I look at the exhausted man, then back to the group,'Hmmm…a way to get Dian Wei of my back, and get it there quicker.' "Thank you soldier, you are dismissed." I say, taking the scroll from him carefully.

"But what about-?"

"I'll make sure it gets there."

He looks at me warily, but walks off, with a slight limp. So I turn to the other warriors, and start for the door, only to be stopped by a gruff voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dian Wei asks angrily.

"To inform milord Cao of the message."

"And where do you think he is?"

"I am going to check his quarters then should he not be there, I will see if the meeting has started, if not, I will wait."

"I will accompany you." Sima Yi adds from the other side of the clearing, clipping his fan closed, and heading for the door. I am sure he is going to just wait for me on the other side, considering that i'm the one who has the scroll. Though, as i turn to look at the rest of them once again, i see only Zhang Fu.

"Where is Dian Wei?" I ask, and he turns to me, then smiles.

"I think he went to find Xu Zhu.

Xiahou Yuan's POV

"Hah! See? Ya can' e'en old ur ake!"

"Es I chan!" I roar in slurred words at the large man beside me. "Ya jus' sa'in dat cus' yu can't"

"Ur da won oos slurrin'!" He yells back, pushing me of off the cushion, and i just flop on the floor, watching the roof swim above me, and i feel bile try to rise out of my throat, but i just swallow, and get back up, just in time to hear someone yell angrily.

"Xu Zhu! What the hell?!" I look back, seeing a huge man with no shirt on, and bulging muscles.

"Oh yeh, ur Ian Ei" I yell.

"Hi Ian Wei." Xu Zhu yells, copying my mispronunciation of the slurred name.

"What? Er-never mind. What the hell are you doing getting intoxicated, what if milord needed us, and you were like this?!"

I fling an arm around his shoulders, smiling when he stumbles a bit just like how Xiahou Dun always did."Aw, chalm down Ian Ei, ave ome ake!" I say, thrusting my bottle to him.

"No!" He yells, thrusting me off of his shoulder, and sending the sake falling to the ground. "Gods, i can't believe you're related to Dun."

"Awww. Evryone says dat."

"Xu Zhu come with me, we must go see Lord Cao."

"Where do i go?" I ask happily.

"How about you go to Mèngjìng?"

"Oooooh, i ove to-" I start, but i'm interrupted by a sharp pain in my neck, and i fall, all of it fading to black, feeling the ground hit my face.

A/N

Hello, ima back!

Now, disclaimer, and continuation of my little play...thing.

Oblivion772- Okay, now we need another person to do the disclaimer!

Somora- GOD'S NORAMA WHERE ARE YOU?!

Oblivion772- Jesus, maybe i should just have them fuck and get it over with.

Kera- No way, my little brother isn't going to lose his virginity to some snobby prince!/Hugs Somora protectively/

Somora- Let me go, i have to find Norama!

Norama- I'm right here.

Somora- NORAMA/gleefully breaks free, and hugs Norama/

Kera- Get away Norama, your not going to fuck my brother!

Norama- Hu-?

Kera- /Kicks Norama in face/.

Mourn- Why do they act like this around Norama?

Hol- Because ever since they found out they were brothers, Kera has been to protective, and Somora has a fetish for Norama.

Mourn- Yeah, but usually Somora's so serious.

Oblivion772- Hey, don't forget the disclaimer, now wheres Darkness.

Darkness-/Appears out of nowhere/ Here

All but Ranon-WAHHH/Start running around in fear/

Ranon- Welcome back milord.

Darkness- You don't have to call me that anymore Ranon, you are free now.

Ranon- Sorry milord, just a force of habit.

Oblivion772- Disclaimer.

?- OBLIVION DOES NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS!

?- KOEI DOES

All-Huh?

TBC

Profile#2

Hol

Switches between two forms, one is a wolf that is as tall as he is as a human, the other is a human which has a wolf ear and tail he switches randomly between them if he doesn't have a master, but his master is now Kera, so he just has to change the way the spikes on the collar are facing.

Age- 29

Hair Color- Black and white

Hair Style- Down to ankles

Eye Color- All black

Pupils- None

Skin Tone- Pale

Outfit- A long black trench coat, tight-fitting pants, and a tight black sleeve-less shirt beneath.

Element- Darkness

Stats-

Attack- 1000

Magic- 800(Darkness- 2000 Light- 0)

Defense- 1400(Sunder- 2500 Crush- 800)

Magic Defense- 1000(Darkness-5000 Light-0)

Skill(Critical Rate)- 2000

Aim(If the blows go where you tell them)- 1500

Precision(Hit Rate)- 2000

Speed- 750

Evasion- 1000

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR TWO! ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello, i'm back, at...10:50 PM on the 20th again, because, the last time i checked, almost 20 people viewed the story today, YAY! By the way, do you guys like those little O.C scenes and clipits? By the way, you have to answer to let me know what you want me to do, so like i said two questions, explicit yaoi? And continuation of O.C scenes? All right, off to Story-land!

Cao Cao's POV

Great, just perfect, everywhere i go, those damn Xiahous show up, they seem to be determined to not allow me any rest at all, they better just stay out of the way, i can't force them out of the army, they are obviously valuable assets. And as i said, the people would soon learn that they were impairing my ability to focus, and then they could be used against me. Though if i keep them, it would continue to bother me. I could put them in opposite lines, and give them quarters on the other side of the camp. That should work.

Once again, a knock interrupts my contemplation, and a deep voice echoes into my room, which i recognize as one of the more senior warriors, and one of the generals that were in the Péixùn duī chǎng. "Géxià, forgive, but an urgent message has arrived for you."

"Gāisǐ," I mutter angrily "The Xìnshǐ i was to meet." I turn to the door "Come in."

The sliding paper door opens, and Xu Huang comes in, closing it softly behind him, and saying "Xièxiè lǎoye." He walks over, and holds out a small engraved scroll, i soon recognize it as the Dong army.

"Dong, Cóng shuí?" I ask

"It appears to be from the Dà guǎnlǐ yuán."

I raise an eyebrow, but open the scroll with a small fwip sound, and look at the neat kanji written on it, then read calmly.

親愛的：主曹操偉  
我怕我有可怕的消息與大家分享，它的出現，不僅做我的主董卓的慾望大的權力，但是，因為它似乎，他打算推翻帝國，並採取寶座的座位。我試圖和他說話，但他是毫無理由的，它是戰爭的時候，我知道，因為你是領導對帝國的一個小活動，你將協助這個腐敗的領導人在此停止，他不需要被殺害，簡單地從功率。他是一個叛徒，必須進行相應的處理。請與您的行動計劃，盡快發送另一個信使，，所以我們艾米協助你。  
體面你：喬瑁

(Dear: Lord Cao Cao of Wei  
I'm afraid i have dire news to share with you, it appears that not only does my lord Dong Zhuo desire much power, but as it seems, he plans to overthrow the empire, and take the seat at the throne. I have tried to talk to him, but he is beyond reason, it is time for war, i know that since you yourself are leading a small campaign against the empire, that you will assist in this stopping of this corrupt leader, he does not need to be killed, simply taken from power. He is a traitor, and must be dealt with accordingly. Please send another messenger with your plan of action as soon as possible, so we amy assist you.  
Respectably yours: Qiao Mao)

(Qīn'ài de: Zhǔ cáocāo wěi  
Wǒ pà wǒ yǒu kěpà de xiāoxi yǔ dàjiā fēnxiǎng, tā de chūxiàn, bùjǐn zuò wǒ de zhǔ dǒngzhuō de yùwàng dà de quánlì, dànshì, yīnwèi tā sìhū, tā dǎsuàn tuīfān dìguó, bìng cǎiqǔ bǎozuò de zuòwèi. Wǒ shìtú hé tā shuōhuà, dàn tā shì háo wú lǐyóu de, tā shì zhànzhēng de shíhou, wǒ zhīdào, yīnwèi nǐ shì lǐngdǎo duì dìguó de yīgè xiǎo huódòng, nǐ jiāng xiézhù zhège fǔbài de lǐngdǎo rén zài cǐ tíngzhǐ, tā bù Xūyào bèi shāhài, jiǎndān de cóng gōnglǜ. Tā shì yīgè pàntú, bìxū jìnxíng xiāngyìng de chǔlǐ. Qǐng yǔ nín de xíngdòng jìhuà, jǐnkuài fāsòng lìng yīgè xìnshǐ, , suǒyǐ wǒmen ài mǐ xiézhù nǐ.  
Tǐmiàn nǐ: Qiáo mào)

I sigh, a bit of frustration in my voice, and i turn to Xu Huang, whom had been watching the whole time.

"Xu Huang, assemble the generals, this is a meeting of top priority."

"Of course Géxià. I will have them in the meeting hall by the top of the hour."

"Xièxiè Xu Huang."

Xu Huang's POV

"We MUST help them! What shall we do if he conquers them, and then moves on to us?!" Dian Wei roars across the hall.

"But we do not have the men, nor the resources to undertake this, we are already a part of the rebellion!" Sima Yi yells back. "Not only that, but we are NOT a major military power yet, we need more time."

"What if we have the other nations join then?" I ask calmly.

"What?" They all ask.

"It's simple, we don't have strength, we don't have resources, Wu has strength, Shu has resources, if we all, along with Qiao Mao's small rebellion group all come together, not only will we provide a challenge, but we will have a fair chance to win, we just must wait until Qiao Mao can infiltrate further, and make the warriors doubt themselves."

"Perhaps..."Cao Cao says"Perhaps this will work."

Third-person POV

"Welcome to Han Fu Lord Qiao Mao." A soldier says calmly from the gate,"Are you here to see lord Yuan Shao."

"Yes,"I reply"Would you mind showing me to his room?"

"He is currently being monitored on the third floor, 15th room."

"Monitored?"

"Géxià Dong Zhuo does not fully trust him."

"I...see."

Damn, this is not going according to plan.

"Good evening Yuan Shao, i have returned."

"Welcome back Qiao Mao. Have you created the letters?"

"Yes, though i doubt that any other then Wei have received it yet."

"Good." Yuan Shao mutters "Soon all will be going smoothly."

"I'm not so sure."

"And why are you doubtful?"

"They suspect you Yuan Shao, you must be more careful."

"It is fine Qiao Mao, he has no solid evidence against me."

Cao Cao's POV

The plan seems to be solid, power from Wu, resources from Shu, and we provide any backup they may need. I suppose though, that i should get started on the return, and request letters. How to start... suppose we meet somewhere to speak in person...

I snatch a brush, a scroll, and sit on the small cushion in front of the low table, and write.

親愛的：上議院孫堅，劉備  
我道歉，干擾和平，但我似乎有一個命題為您

(Dear: Lords Sun Jian, and Liu Bei  
I apologize for the disturb of peace, but i seem to have a proposition for you-)

(Qīn'ài de: Shàng yìyuàn sūnjiān, liúbèi  
Wǒ dàoqiàn, gānrǎo hépíng, dàn wǒ sìhū yǒu yīgè mìngtí wèi nín)

TBC

Profile #3

Mourn-

Age- 24

Hair Color- Silvery-blonde

Hair Style- Down to shoulders, flat

Eye Color- Indigo

Pupils- Cat-like

Skin-tone- Normal(White)

Outfit- Baggy Robes, almost like a hakama, though he wears many scarves

Element- Water

Stats-

Attack- 700

Magic- 700

Defense- 1500

Magic Defense- 1600(Thunder-100 Water- 2000)

Skill(Critical Rate)- 2500

Aim(If the blows go where you tell them)- 3000

Precision(Hit Rate)- 2500

Speed- 1500

Evasion- 4000

Disclaimer thingy!

Oblivion772- Okay, this time we will get Kera to do the disclaimer!

Kera- No you won't!

?&?- Yes they will.

Norama- You know, Ace, Toura, that's getting very old.

Ace- Awww, damn you found us out!

Toura- I TOLD you, it was bound to happen at some point.

Oblivion772- Well since you two are here, why don't YOU do the disclaimer?

Ace- NOOOOOOO DON'T WAAANNNNAAAAAA!/Runs out/

Toura- I'll get him.

Kera- Don't even ask

All- ...Disclaimer?

Kera- NO!

?&?- WE'LL DO IT!

Ace- /Runs back in/ HI FIERA, HI ARIOT!

Fiera(Female), & Ariot(Male)- HI ACE

Oblivion772- So, disclaimer!

Fiera & Ariot- OBLIVION772 DOES NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS, KOEI DOES!

Tari- /To Ranon/How can they be so...happy?

Ranon- No Idea.

Mourn- You forgot Darkness again./Points to Darkness standing in corner./

Oblivion772- ON FU-

TBC

Thank You Again!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third person POV

Over the past few days, Lord Cao Cao wrote the letters, and they all agreed to meet at a designated point. All the armies are moving to the spot. They were almost there, as the others were as well, none of them were to happy about admitting they were to weak to take down the overweight general. Qiao Mao is preparing his troops in the north, though none of the knew exactly where they were to be stationed, they decided to let Qiao Mao, and Yuan Shu take the lead.

Cao Cao, with his all in blue troops, was leading them up a snowy hill, the mountain by both sides. The generals are in the front, Cao Cao, and Xu Huang on white horses, Xu Zhu and Dian Wei on Dark brown horses, and the rest of them mostly walking on foot, at least other then the generals, there is only one or two cavalry brigades. Of course, Wei wasn't known for their mounted strength.

Sun Ce is leading Wu down a grassy humid road, he, and his younger siblings on their matching horses. Wu had an even amount of incredible strength, though their tactics had suffered a severe blow since Sun Jian died, and though Sun Quan was a very smart man, he was not the leader of Wu.

Liu Bei is leading his troops of Shu along a frigid tundra path, his men are not the most well-known, and definitely do not have the advantage in number or in strength, though they are a tight-knit army, and him and his brothers lead it side by side, in one of the most prosperous parts of the countries, so they definitely have the most resources in the country, but the snow causes them problems.

With these three countries, along with the forces of Qiao Mao, and Yuan Shao, there is no way they could lose, is there?

Yuan Shao's POV

"Perfect." I say softly, from where i'm standing next to Qiao Mao, and the forces of the three newly formed armies are descending upon us."It's all going as planned."

Suddenly, a man rushes from the bushes, he dashes towards us, and swings his blade harshly at Qiao Mao, hitting him across the chest and abdomen, so that his muscles tear open, and he screams in pain, his blood falling to the ground in troves, his eyes rolling back, and he falls to the ground, and all i see is him, my only friend for years, and my partner in crime for the downfall of Dong Zhuo.

I roar in anger, and dash to the assassin, running him through with my own blade, his own abdomen tearing, as he's ripped almost in half by the long blade i keep strapped to my back. He yells in pain, and i slash the blade up, tuning away to get more leverage, and ripping the man totally in half, his head ripping open, with a last pitiful scream that is more like a squeak, he dies, falling back. Though i ignore him completely, and kneel by the dying Qiao Mao.

"Qiao Mao." I whisper.

"Goodbye, my friend." He says, in a voice that seems to shatter my heart, it's wheezy, and fully expresses the pale blood-loss that is in his face.

"Don't worry Qiao Mao, i will make him pay, i swear."

He smiles at me sadly, and his eyes close forever, and i feel tears in my eyes threatening to spill out, and i would have indulged them, had i not heard a voice behind me."You are Qiao Mao?"

I turn to the man, he is of average size, with three men by him, he is dressed in blue, with regal red designs. The one to his left is a very large man, with not much of a shirt on, and to his left, there is a man with no shirt, and showing off large muscles, he's shivering a bit, and behind them, is a man in more white then them, though still with a bit of blue, with a pike on his back. Their all on horses, only white, and brown ones though, and behind them is an army, of a bit less then average size.

"No." I reply, "He was, i am Yuan Shao. You are Cao Cao of Wei?"

"Yes. Did you kill him?"

"No." he did i say, motioning to the fallen man.

"I am sorry, but we must discuss tactics as soon as possible, did you know his plans?"

"Yes, i worked with him."

"Good."

TBC

Thank you, i don't feel like doing a big disclaimer, or profile today, so see ya!

^3^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

A/N

Hey guys, sorry 'bout the wait, but i had a busy few weeks, and had no brainstorming time. But i'm back, and by the way, sorry for the dark chapter, but it was needed to express their friendship, and Qiao Mao kind of had to die.

Disclaimer

Oblivion772- Okay, who wants to do it this time?

Fiera- I'll do it!

Oblivion772- No, no. We have to have diversity. How about ZEPH!

Zeph(Appears from nowhere)- W-what?

Kera- Hah! Now you're stuck with that stupid disclaimer!

Zeph- A what?

Kera- Jeez, what are you stupid?

Majumori- KERA! He was in captivity since he was 11!

Kera- Oh...now i feel like a asshole.

Norama- You should.

Kera- Ya know, you are not doing a good job on getting on my good side! You'll never get to fuck Somora at this rate!

Norama- I don't need your permission!

All- ...What?!

Oblivion772- I should stop this before it gets more awkward...Mourn, can you do the disclaimer to let Zeph know how its done.

Mourn- Of course!

Oblivion772- Pay attention Zeph.

Zeph- I will listen with the acuteness of a hawk.

Mourn- OBLIVION772 DOES NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS, KOEI DOES!

Zeph- MY EARS!

TBC

Xiahou Dun's POV

"Right, i think thats it." I say to Yuan.

"Yup, now we can finally get to our own tents."

"I think we're sharing tents Yuan."

"What? With who?" He asks, as we navigate our way through the throws of tents, mostly all filled with sleeping warriors, of course, we were picked as the soldiers to ensure that the perimeter was secure, and all the sections of the camp were settled, so we arre still awake when the moon is halfway to the setting point.

"I don't know, but i think it's a warrior who they didn't have room for in the general's quarters."

"Hah! Must be some loser then!"

I roll my eyes, and push into the tent, finding the man still up, seemingly waiting for us. He has a tall hat next to him, blackish brown hair, and is wearing mostly blue, but with some gold designs, and a red scarf. He looks at us, as Yuan walks right past him, and flops on his own futon. But i don't ignore him, it is rude, especially to a superior officer, and no matter what Yuan's views on this are, as long as the officer has done nothing to harm me, i will treat him with the utmost respect.

"Greetings, General. I am Xiahou Dun, and that is my cousin Yuan. It is an honor."

"The same greeting to you sir, i am Zhang Liao. It is a relief that i am not sharing quarters with a craven again."

"Do not count your blessings so soon General."

He looks at me quizzically, then glances Yuans way when he yells indignantly, and answers me angrily.

"Is that supposed to mean me?!"

"No," I answer "I am merely implying that i myself am a craven."

Yuan snorts angrily, and Zhang Liao chuckles, noticing that it is simply a brother-like way of poking fun at each other.

I walk to my own small side of the tent, and efficiently remove my armor, and set my scimitar by the side of the futon, then remove the upper layer of the sash along my waist, though i do leave the large string on, so my pants do not fall off.

I glance over at Yuan, who had fallen asleep already, with all his armor and weapons on.

"I swear," I mutter to myself "I will never understand him."

Zhang Liao, who had also stripped of all but his underclothes, looks to me, and answers "Sometimes it is better to just accept Xiahou Dun." I understand the use of my name as a show of kindness, and a show that he considers me more or less his equal, though it is not in my nature i suppose.

I smile though, a half felt one, as usual, and answer "I accepted his ways long ago General." I turn back away, and lay down, right side on the futon, and close my eyes calmly, i can hear Zhang Liao shuffling in the background, though he says nothing more, and after a while, he silences, and i feel the darkness coming onto me as well.

I awake in the tent, staring at the canvas roof for only a minute, before i sit up, and look to see that both of my companions are still asleep, and the sun is painting the east side of the tent a red hue, meaning that it must have just arose, and even though i was only awake for several minutes, my sleeping disorder kicks in again, and i feel the need to do something, anything to burn off this heat. Training. That's the only choice.

Once up, and with all of my armor on, and my scimitar strapped to my waist, i get to the door, before an unfamiliar deep voice rings out, though i remember it is the general's, Zhang Liao i think. "Where are you going?" He calls.

"To train." I answer quickly, almost curtly, though i can't help but remember my place, no matter how strong the urge to train, or simply run.

"Allow me to accompany you then, i need to know new strategies anyway."

"No, no." Yuan calls, as Zhang Liao starts to get up and put on his armor. "Ya don' wanna fight Dun when he's like this."

"Huh? Why?" Zhang Liao asks.

I glare at Yuan, and snarl "Don't you dare, Yuan."

He just brushes it off though, and looks to Zhang Liao. "Dun's got some sleeping disorder, makes him way to energetic in the morning, sometimes can't even sleep."

"Silence Yuan!" I yell, "Not everyone needs to know about that!"

"Don't you see?" Zhang Liao asks "That is perfect, i have to learn how to deal with all kinds of enemies."

"Alright," Yuan says "But don't say i didn't warn you."

"Fine." I mutter.

"Aw, c'mon Dun, you keep complaining that you don't have anyone to spar with, now you do." Yuan says happily, "I'll be right behind you!"

TBC

Thank you! Have i gotten better? I hope so! By the way, i had to give Dun this "Disorder, it will be a part of the story. ^3^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N

Hey, sorry for the mistake in the last chapter, that one is 7, this one is 8.

Zhang Liao's POV

Well, my newest "Tent Mates" are very...interesting. Ive only known them for an hour or so, and yet i already learned that one has a sleeping problem, and one may or may not be "A craven fool", as stated by his cousin. Other then that, ive learned only their names, ages, favored weapons, and battalions.

Xiahou Dun, age 21, uses a scimitar, though is proficient in the use of a cudgel, member of my assigned battalion for the war, battalion 7, main use is frontal assault, and may be used as a cavalry brigade now and then.

Xiahou Yuan, age 20, uses clubs should he lose his bow or run out of arrows. He is a member of the archers battalion, though do not know their leader yet, perhaps ill ask Xiahou Yuan later.

As of now, i am on my way to meet my new battalion, im told that they are smaller then most, ranging at about 2,500. They may give us some stealth missions now. Walking with me is Xiahou Dun, he did not know exactly where we were to meet, and so i told him to follow me.

We are meeting in a field a bit outside of the camp, so there will be more room for training, and i will be able to get to know them better. The meetings are mostly held now, because Lord Cao Cao is discussing tactics with the rest of the leaders. Usually in a war where we have a main camp, all the battalions are issued an individual place to work on their skills, but this time, we will be moving from camp to camp, and this one will most likely not be the one we stay in.

As we near the field, i see soldiers milling around, obviously not even trying to get into formation. As of now, i have a jumble of warriors, some in green, some red, and some in blue, though none are ready for any drills, i can see that perfectly, and not to mention the many brawls the warriors are getting into, though that was to be expected, as they are from the three opposing armies, but this must be fixed soon if we truly are going to be marching by the end of the week.

I turn to Xiahou Dun, and say a bit loudly, so i can be heard over the noise, "Go find your place, and try to calm the soldiers down a bit!"

He nods at me obediently, and turns to go into the crowd, though i turn before i can see whats going on there, and spy a boulder that is resting against a tree by the side of the clearing, that will certainly help my voice carry, and it will make me look more threatening, they will listen then.

So i turn to the boulder, and start to use the small cleffholds to make my way up.

Xiahou Dun's POV

As soon as i turned into the crowd, i knew it would be harder then it looked to calm all these men down, it s common for the more rowdier men to be assigned a stronger weapon by their mentors, and now it is showing off as all off the men are trying to prove that their better then the rest of the men in the meeting.

Walking up to a spot where a shu, and a wu soldier are getting ready to fist fight, i walk right between them, and stand there, knowing full well how angry they'll get at me, though the way i see it, this is the only way to end this without any serious injuries.

The wu soldier sends his fist into my shoulder, though i hardly stumble, and he yells angrily, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The shu soldier walks right into my face, and yells as well, "Right, this has nothing to do with wei!"

I allow my brows to furrow a bit angrily, and calmly answer, "I'm afraid it has more to do with me then you thought, as there is a wei general leading this battalion, he requested i stop several of the fights as i make my way to my position. II suggest you do the same."

But the wu soldier does not seem satisfied with my answer, as he yells back again, "And what the hell are YOU doing in this battalion?! You gonna talk our enemies to death eh?"

"You underestimate me." I answer, and the shu soldier backs off a bit, looking a bit frightened.

"Well, why don't you teach me why i shouldn't?!" He yells, getting into a fighting position. But before anything happens, and before i can even get into my own favored position, a man walks up behind the wu soldier, and whams his fist into his head, and the one previously challenging me, yells out indignantly, and i tke the time to look over the two, The one now on the ground, and holding his head, has brown hair, tied into a ponytail, and wears a uniform that is a bit similar to mine, but is red, and gol.

The one with the probably aching fist, also has brown hair in a ponytail, but his has a softer look to it, and he looks to be a bit older then the teenager on the ground. He wears more armor then the other, but his outfit is still red and gold, and he has the same kind of sash around his waist, though it is not fur.

"Sun Ce!" The older one yells, angrily. "Your father put you in this battalion so you could learn to work with others! Not fight them!"

"Come on Lu Meng, i could take on all the people here easily!" Sun Ce yells back, getting up, and brushing dirt off his waist."And if it's about teamwork, then why are you here?"

"Because Sun Jian knew you would try something like this. You keep this up, and Sun Quan will get the kingdom before you!"

"W-what?! But-"

Lu Meng ignores the screaming teenager, and turns to me "I apologize for my young lord's behavior, i hope this does not wound your opinion of wu." He says with a bow.

"Of course not." I answer "There are men like that in all armies. Though i would suggest" I continue, turning to Sun Ce, who's looking at me angrily "Not wasting your good luck Lord Sun." I say bowing, and turning back to the rest of the army.

"W-wait, you know who i am? What's your name?!" Sun Ce shouts behind me.

I turn back to the boy who's hand is reached out to me, and answer with a small smile, which leaves Lu Meng even more shocked at this exchange "Xiahou Dun, at your service."

Xiahou Yuan's POV

"Woo hoo, feeling good!" I yell across the range, as i hit another bullseye.

"Yes, you certainly have good aim." I hear a scrtchy voice behind me, so turn around, and naturally respond.

"Of course!" I say to the hunched over shu soldier. "I'm the best archer in all of wei...maybe."

"Maybe?" The soldier asks a bit irritatedly.

"Well, we never really had a contest..."

"And you are fine with being the self-proclaimed bet?"

"Hey, at least then one person thinks im best."

"Interesting theory. What is your name soldier?"

"Xiahou Yuan."

"Right, i am Pang Tong."

"Hey, areb't you like a general or somethin'?"

"Yes, i am."

"Then why're ya here?"

"This is my battalion."

"Oh, okay i gotcha, i gotcha." I reply. "Well, i gotta go, see 'ya Tong!" I run off, feeling his confused gaze still on me, well, gotta go find Dun.

I jump happily, and go racing to the clearing where Liao said they'd be at.

TBC

I like writing Xiahou Yuan, he's so upbeat. By the way there were two references in this, one from fire emblem, and one from final fantasy 4, fin 'em, and ill give you...i dunno...ice cream?

Disclaimer!

Kera- Norama get back here!

Norama runs away- No way!

Somora- Kera i told him he could use it dammit!

Majumori- What are they doing?

Zeph- Huh?

Oblivion772- Oh, right, your still deaf. Great job Mourn

Mourn- i didn't mean to! I'm sorry Zeph!

Zeph- What?

Oblivion772- Well, looks like its Majumori's turn.

Ace- Awww, i wanted to do it.

Toura- You didn't last time.

Ace- But i do now!

Majumori- Oblivion does not own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does.

Profile #4

Ranon-

Ranon is blind, he uses his energy to create the illusion of sight, when doing so his eyes change from their usual milky blue, to glowing neon blue.

Age- 29

Hair Color- Black

Hair Style- Draped in front of face, in dozens of strands to hide scars

Eye Color-Milky/Neon blue

Pupils- Blurry

Skin Tone- Pale

Outfit- Baggy ripped robes, with chains, and bells, the common reapers robes.

Element- Thunder

Stats-

Attack- 1100

Magic- 1000

Defense- 2000

Magic Defense- 1600

Skill(Critical Rate)- 2000

Aim(If the blows go where you tell them)- 1500

Precision(Hit Rate)- 1200

Speed- 1400

Evasion- 3000

See ya!


End file.
